<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bats and the Birds (and Bugs, and Cats, and...) by FaithWarrior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410036">The Bats and the Birds (and Bugs, and Cats, and...)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithWarrior/pseuds/FaithWarrior'>FaithWarrior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Bug in the Belfry [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Sibling Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Bonding, Gen, Implied Relationships, MariBat, Maribat Bio Dad Bruce Wayne Month, Protective Siblings, Relationship Advice, Sibling Bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:12:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithWarrior/pseuds/FaithWarrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month 2020 Day 11: the 'Talk'<br/>(Kinda a continuation of Day 10)<br/>Marinette could not believe this was happening. For Kwami's sake why her. Damian was going to owe her big time later for not throwing his smug butt under the bus to save herself. Why is her family so horrifically awkward?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Batfamily Members &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Kagami Tsurugi/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Bug in the Belfry [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Maribat Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bats and the Birds (and Bugs, and Cats, and...)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a-lot shorter but it was a different style of writing for me using mostly dialogue. Some of you may notice that it acts kinda like a continuation of Day 10: Consolation. They could be read together or separately. Might make another continuation in this 'verse' for a following day. I will put them on a separate series asap to make it easier to follow.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No.” Marinette stated as she looked at the room full of her older brothers sitting by her very uncomfortable father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Sunshine.” Dick whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you do this to Damian?” Marinette asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason scoffed. “Demon chased them away before they got a word out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m about to do the same.” She growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Demon doesn't have a partner.” Tim added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you know of.” Marinette muttered quietly as she cursed her brother in her head. Damian just had to be So good at keeping a secret. “It’s not like I’m being irresponsible.” She argued to cover her complaint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know that Bluebell, we just thought that a little extra advice wouldn't hurt anything.” Bruce said in the softest tone he possessed. Damn, they were breaking out the soft Batman shit already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not discussing this with any of you.” Marinette stated as she shook her finger at them. “What Adrien and I decide to do is our business. You can keep your filthy Bat fingers out of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pixie Pop we just want to help. This is new to both of you.” Jason attempted to sooth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette raised her brows. “Oh and the lot of you are such shining examples?” She asked sarcastically. “Pretty sure I’ve picked up on what Not to do from your Many screwups.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, mean.” Dick replied. “Fair, but mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you even know what they want to say?” Duke asked, ever the voice of reason in the family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a list. The answer to all of them is a resounding No.” Marinette answered smoothly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bean, working with someone you are in a relationship with complicates things, especially in this business.” Came Tim’s attempted argument. “I should know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Replacements right, you can’t go into this half cocked and unprepared.” Jay continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed. Honestly she should have seen this coming, but that was her oversight. Marinette loved her brothers, but somehow they always forgot that she had lived in their shadows for so long before spreading her wings. She knew where these yahoos were going with this, and she honestly didn’t need them to pull out their pasts when she could remember them herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Partnerships take a lot of work. Moreso when you add new variables.” Bruce began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette hit him with a look. “But they are more rewarding Dad.” She said softly. All the boys looked at her in surprise. “That level of trust and companionship is hard to find and hard to maintain. I know these things from watching each of you, but I have seen the benefits as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sunshine.” Dick said emotionally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien and I have talked about this alot. We are literally soulmates through the miraculous and together we feel more complete. This isn’t something we are rushing into, but we care about each other enough to try and make this work.” She smiled at her family. “Yin and Yang.” She felt the weight of her Kagiwama around her neck. “Your support would be appreciated but it is not required because these are our choices.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several of the boys nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just remember to communicate.” Dick practically begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim laughed. “And to not get caught making out on patrol.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shared a laugh at the memories of some of the boys own past relationships.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are proud of you Bluebell. You’ve grown so much in the last few years.” Bruce said with a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Dad. Paris was good for me. Adrien is good for me, just like I am for him.” Marinette grinned. “And none of you have any room to give lectures about behavior on patrols. I know All of the stories.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye None of that Pop Rock. We catch you and cat boy, someone is going to be bringing home a pelt.” Jason mocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette stuck her tongue out with all the maturity of a younger sibling. “If anything were to happen, Mon Chaton would not be the instigator.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OOOOOH.” Duke cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette swept out of the room after that announcement. Leaving her boys shocked behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that day she sat on a rooftop with Robin in her Ladybird suit. Marinette motioned for her brother to turn off coms and waited for him to comply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You owe me.” She told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got to deal with the Relationship Talk from the family earlier about Adrien. They don't know about you and Ryuko yet.” Ladybird said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t rat me out.” Robin said with confidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybird threw a batarang at him and watched him catch it. “To escape the horror of the Bat and Birds attempting to give relationship advice. I was tempted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin scoffed. “Sounds like fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You suck.” Ladybird replied. “You better tell them before Ryuko and Chat arrive. If Chat doesn’t spill Ryuko won't hesitate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin paled, and Ladybird laughed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoyed despite the shortness. Tomorrows is longer, and its super adorable.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>